eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sku' du spørg' fra no'en?
|year = 1985 |position = 11th |points = 41 |previous = Det' lige det |next = Du er fuld af løgn}} "Sku' du spørg' fra no'en" was the Danish entry to the Eurovision Song Contest 1985, performed by Hot Eyes, also known as Kirsten og Søren (who represented Denmark the previous year). Søren Bundegaard brought his then nine-year-old daughter, Lea, on stage to perform at the Contest as a backing singer, although playing a vital role in the performance - dressing up in various clothing items and interacting with the singers. On the night, it was performed fourth following Cyprus and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 41 points. Lyrics Danish= Der gik en time, ja, der gik nok mere Og jeg blev stadig ved at spekulere: Hvem var det nu du var? Så fik jeg end'lig svar, sag'n var soleklar Da vi var mindre var vi kammerater I gård'n derhjemme leged' vi to tit teater Når nogen spurgte hvem vi forestilled' svared' du: Sku' du spørg' fra no'en? (Tør du eller ej?) Sku' du spørg' fra no'en, spørg så bare mig Ta' med til vores ønskeø Der får man li', hvad man ønsker sig Sku' du spørg' fra no'en? (Sig det en gang til) Sku' du spørg' fra no'en? 'Ka du ikke se Hvis bar' du vil, så ta'r vi til Stedet, hvor alt kan ske Jeg gik forsigtig hen til stedets jockey Og bad om noget med lidt mindre rock i Jeg så du rejste dig og styred' denne vej Lige hen mod mig Mon du ku' huske mig endnu? Jeg tror det Du ville danse med mig, men idet du spurgte Så ku' jeg li'som ikke dy mig for at le og si': Sku' du spørg' fra no'en? (Tør du eller ej?) Sku' du spørg' fra no'en, spørg så bare mig Ta' med til vores ønskeø Der får man li', hvad man ønsker sig Sku' du spørg' fra no'en? (Sig det en gang til) Sku' du spørg' fra no'en? Ka' du ikke se Hvis bar' du vil, så ta'r vi til mit hem'lige sted Har du lyst, så kom dog med (Sku' du spørg'...?) Nej! Sku' du spørg' fra no'en? (Tør du eller ej?) Sku' du spørg' fra no'en, spørg så bare mig Ta' med til vores ønskeø Der får man li', hvad man ønsker sig Sku' du spørg' fra no'en? (Sig det en gang til) Sku' du spørg' fra no'en? Yeah Hvis bar' du vil, så ta'r vi til Stedet, hvor alt kan ske |-| Translation= An hour passed, well probably more And I keep speculating: Now, who was it, that you were? Then I finally got an answer, it was obvious When we were kids we were friends In the yard at home, we often played theatre When someone asked who we should look like, you'd answer: Would you like to know? (Do you dare or not?) Would you like to know, then just ask me Come along to our dream island Where you can get exactly what you want Would you like to know? (Say it once more) Would you like to know? Don't you see If you want to, we'll go to The place where everything can happen I cautiously went to the jockey of the place And asked for something with a bit less rock I saw you get up and come this way Straight towards me Did you still remember me? I think so You wanted to dance with me, but as you asked I couldn't really help laughing and saying: Would you like to know? (Do you dare or not?) Would you like to know, then just ask me Come along to our dream island Where you can get exactly what you want Would you like to know? (Say it once more) Would you like to know? Don't you see If only you want to, we'll go to my secret place If you want to, then come along No! Would you like to know? (Do you dare or not?) Would you like to know, then just ask me Come along to our dream island Where you can get exactly what you want Would you like to know? (Say it once more) Would you like to know? Yeah If you want to, we'll go to The place where everything can happen References Videos Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Category:20th Century Eurovision